Pieces of the Past
by ThisIsWhereMyPseudonymShouldBe
Summary: Adam has another secret... a secret that is two years old and looks like him. Can you guess what it is yet? Well when a new girl comes to Degrassi she tries to unravel Adam's past and find out his secrets and maybe Adam can find out a few of hers
1. Chapter 1

Carolyn Lyric Grace Torres was born August 6, 2010 and is 2 years old. My name? Oh I forgot my name is Adam Torres, I'm her parent? I guess that's right, biologically I'm her mother but by outward appearance I pose as her father... confusing right? Let me explain further I'm an FTM (that's a female to male transgender) and I had Lyric mid-transitioning which kinda put that on hold, but now I'm transitioned (well not fully like the surgery, therapy, the whole enchilada because I'm too young but I'm living as my true gender, which is male). I waited about six months after Lyric before I finished transitioning I mean Lyric had to have a mother at those crucial stages of life. Oh yeah I forgot another thing I'm only 16...

"Hey Grace," Bryan sneered slamming into the locker next to me.

"It's Gracie" I whispered.

"Whatever, your going to the dance with me Friday." the football player demanded.

"How about no?" I grimaced still removing and replacing books in my locker. Next thing I knew he slammed me against the locker and held my wrists.

"Everybody in the school already thinks your lesbo and if you deny my request I'll conform it. Choose!" he demanded with a malicious smile and a firm grip on my already scarred wrist.

"Okay," I muttered looking down...

I really don't want to go into detail but long story short he ended up raping me. I don't want to go into detail because it still scares the living shit out of me, I still have nightmares, and I still fear most physical contact. It's horrible I get all panicky and sometimes have full on panic attacks. Two years of fear all because of that sick bastard and his friends. Yes I do go to therapy and it helps, it really does my case was just very severe because of the already body dysmorphia, self harm, and struggles with a mild eating disorder (anorexia nervosa to be specific).

"Adam come down to breakfast," my mother yelled up the stairs. I quickly adjusted my hat and winked at myself (yes I always do that)

"Coming mom!" I yelled back. I ran down the stairs two at a time. The first person I saw was my beautiful daughter, Lyric, I leaned and kissed her on the top of the head. She looks a lot like me (thanks God) she has slightly darker hair though and her eyes are a deep blue/violet (like Elizabeth Taylor but darker) other than that she looks like me her face shape, skin color, and she even has a light dusting of freckles covering her cheeks. All in all she's probably the cutest kid ever but I may just be bias.

"Daddy!" the two year old squealed.

"Sweetie," I responded grabbing a pop tart from the counter. I settled in a chair and played with Lyric a bit. I was in the middle of peek-a-boo when my mom decided to speak.

"How'd I raise you so well that you could have a child at such a young age and still be a responsible parent?" she asked walking up behind me and squeezing my shoulders.

"Simple you were a great mother," I answered standing up and kissing her cheek. "I have to go or I'll be late."

"Bye Adam," she said picking up Lyric

"Bye Daddy," she shrieked.

"Bye mom, bye Lyric," I said walking out the door and meeting my older step-brother, Drew at his car.

"Ready for a new day at Degrassay?" Drew asked trying to make day and Degrassi rhyme.

"Yes Dr. Seuss what's got you all smiley?" I asked laughing at his attempt.

"Me and Bianca just made it official yesterday and I'm excited to see her. What about your love life?" he asked not removing his eyes from the road.

"You mean my nonexistent one? That going great!" I replied sarcastically "but in all seriousness I don't think I can handle a girlfriend. I still panic when someone hugs me besides close family." I explained.

"Ahh I understand," he said looking at me.

"Andrew the road!" I screamed as he slammed brakes. I unbuckled myself and got out to help the girl that we almost flattened.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm Helena by the way, Helena Ross." She replied looking at me through her sunglasses and shaking my outstretched hands.

"Adam Torres pleased to meet you even under these conditions," I stated returning her shake. She was stunning her hair was white blonde and had a slight wave to it, her eyes which were revealed when she took her sunglasses off were dark brown almost black. She was wearing a shirt that said "Art is the Weapon" and a pair of rainbow skinny jeans.

"Nice to meet you too. Can you show me to the office Mr. Torres?" Helena asked for the first time I noticed her accent it was slightly German.

"Why yes I can Miss Ross," I responded hooking her arm in mine and walking towards the entrance of the school.

"So what brings you to Degrassi in the middle of the year?" I asked the light haired girl.

"My parents decided it would be fun to move, not that I'm complaining its always good to have a brand new start." She sighed happily.

"So you're saying your parents didn't have to drag you here kicking and screaming. I know that's what happened to my brother." I laughed at the memory.

"No I was extremely happy that I could leave my old school hated me," She said looking down.

"Mine did too," I comforted though it probably wasn't for the same reasons. I was bullied for being that knocked up dyke she probably was bullied for being different.

"Why? You seem really nice," she gasped.

"They just didn't like me," I lied flawlessly, "How 'bout you? You seem rather nice also," I asked curious.

"The way I dress, who I associate with, what I believe in, etc." she answered quietly.  
"Oh I hope you have a better time here," I smiled gently as we neared the office. We both stepped in and silently waited.  
"You can go onto class if you want to," Helena was the first to break the silence.  
"Actually I have to meet with ," I responded. I actually had to meet him about some problems with the hockey team, they didn't take to kindly to me and they made that known to the rest of the school. I would tell Drew but he doesn't need to get wrapped up in my problems again.  
"Helena Ross I presume," Mr. Simpson greeted happily.  
"Yes sir," Helena returned beaming.  
"I'm glad you chose Degrassi as your education. Here's your id you have to wear this everyday, your locker number and combination, and heres your schedule. Usually I'd give you a map but one of our students has volunteered to show you around. Clare?" he called back into his office. Hearing her voice Clare appeared looking attentive as usual.  
"So it's true Clare you really are a saint," I faux gasped.  
"Oh shut up Eli's busy with the play and Alli's busy with graduating early and Jenna's Luke drama so why not put myself out there for more friends," She responded.  
"Well thanks for asking if I was busy," I said sarcastically.  
"Are you busy?" Clare asked raising one of her eyebrows.  
"No... Well kinda but I would love your company sometimes." I defended.  
"I thought so Torres," she shot back then turned to Helena "I'm Clare, Clare Edwards and you are..." she trailed off with a smiling holding her hand out.  
"Helena Ross," Helena answered with a smile matching Clare's  
"Like the song," Clare stated.  
"Yes like the song," Helena responded.  
"I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go," I said before leaving towards Mr. Simpsons office. Helena was stunning. She left me starstruck and I just wanted to know more about her. I have to admit in the twenty minutes I've known her I've fallen so hard for Helena Ross.

**Authors note- I'm only going to update when I get inspiration so it could be weeks or days between updates just saying. **


	2. Chapter 2

Helena's POV

This silence is so awkward... I thought to myself as Clare and I walked down the hall. I could tell by the cross on her neck and the way that she dressed that we'd probably wouldn't get along very well

"Why'd you transfer?" Clare asked suddenly turning to me.

"Bullying at my old school-slash- moving here from New York," I answered quickly. I may have not liked my old school but I loved New York so much.

"Ouch must be hard to leave everything behind," Clare sympathized

"Have you ever moved?" I questioned back

"I almost had to leave the house I grew up in because of my parents divorce." she answered with a sad undertone.

"It's okay," I comforted.

"Clare!" I heard someone call behind us. We both turned at the same time to see a girl with curly brown hair and an expensive looking outfit on.

"Yes Fi?" Clare asked

"Have you seen Eli?" she asked.

"No why?" Clare answered.

"Um well maybe someone-cough- Dallas and Luke-cough- vandalized the set!" the girl shrieked sounding distressed.

"Oh Lord if I see him I'll tell him... You should probably get help fixing the set and talk to Mr. Simpson about it." Clare tried to calm the girl.

"I hope we can do it!" the girl stated before running off.

"Set of what?" I asked after the girl was out of sight.

"The set of this years play," Clare answered. I just nodded as we entered the classroom and took our seats.

Audra's POV (that's probably a new one for an Adam/OC story)

I was doing my daily business after I dropped Lyric at daycare when I noticed a moving truck at the house next to us. Me being the nice neighbor I am decided to go visit/welcome the new neighbors. I walked out of my house and carefully crossed the yard. I approached the man lifting the boxes from the truck.

"Hello," I greeted in my half nice half business voice.

"Hey" the man returned turning to me.

"I was just wondering if you and your family would like to join our family for a welcome to the neighborhood dinner." I asked kindly.

"That sounds great I'm Jamie by the way," the man, Jamie answered.

"Audra," I filled in "Audra Torres."

"Nice to meet you Audra," he shook my hand gently.

Adam's POV

"But !" I protested loudly

"Adam I'm sorry but there's no proof that Mike and Luke vandalized the set or have been bullying you," Mr. Simpson answered. I was beyond furious he didn't have time this morning so now at my lunch period I'm left arguing about this whole ordeal.

"Proof!" I asked loudly "I'll-" I was cut off by his office door being opened.

"Is this a bad time?" the man asked gingerly.

"No not at all Ryan," Simpson answered signaling me that this discussion is over.

I stood up and picked up my backpack "I'll find proof," I stated before leaving.

"How'd it go?" Eli asked when I made my way to the front.

"Not good," I replied. "He-"

"I fucking hate how he does this every fucking time," he interrupted, "just because Dallas and Baker are on the hockey team they are untouchable. Like Katie said they are the worst thing to ever happen to this school." he ranted.

"Yeah I know-" I was cut off by the bell... Seriously I don't think God wants me to finish a sentence today. "We will have our revenge just wait."

~skipping to the end of the day~

Helena's POV

I walked out of the school looking for a familiar face... I see Adam sitting by a blonde girl I felt a pang of... jealousy... whoa back up a second why should I be jealous we're not even dating.

"Hey Adam," I greeted walking over to him.

"Helena how was your first day?" he asked his eyes lighting up.

"You must be Helena," the blonde greeted holding out her hand "I'm Becky."

"Yes I am Helena Ross," I returned shaking Becky's outstretched hand.

"It was nice meeting you but my brothers waiting for me," Becky waved before turning and running to a boy in a letterman jacket.

"She's peppy..." I sighed after she was out of sight.

"Yeah she's-" he was cut off by my dad calling behind me.

"Helena..." he trailed off looking Adam from head to toe with a skeptical look. "Who is this?"

"Hello sir I'm Adam," Adam answered for me. My dad continued to look at him as if he was silently judging him. Oh God not this again...

"Adam!" I heard two girls call the both looked at each other before racing over trying to get to Adam first.

"Bianca... Fiona..." he acknowledged both girls. They both glared at each other jokingly.

"I-" they both started. "Let me go first!" they said again at the same time.

"Com'n Adam I'm basically your sister!" Bianca argued.

"I'm your ex-girlfriend..." she paused, "wait that didn't sound good I'm one of your best friends."

"Are all your friends girls?" I asked Adam.

"No," he answered me before turning back to the girls "Bee go first."

"I got accepted into Toronto U!" she practically screamed.

"That's great Bee, I'm so proud" Adam congratulated before hugging the girl.

"I have to tell Drew, later Torres," she screamed running off.

"Finally..." Fiona sighed "Imogen said yes!" she squealed.

"That's great Fi maybe you can finally get a happy ending," Adam stated half hugging her.

"Oh I hope so... I've decided that this is going to be my year," she squealed again. "Better go find and tell Eli the great news." She ran off just like the other girl.

"Who were those two?" My dad interrogated

"Fi and Bee their like two of my best friends... Bees more like my sister," Adam answered. I felt jealous Adam is constantly surrounded by all these pretty girls and then there's me and I'm not so attractive.

"Well then Lena-Monster say good bye to you guy friend or friend that's also a male because we have some crap to do if I wanna keep Jay happy," my dad said and I blushed like a legit million shades of red.

"Bye Adam," I said quickly before starting to walk to my dads car.

"Bye Helena," he said back turning and walking toward some guy with dark brown hair.

I got in my dads car still furiously blushing.

"Dad you embarrassed me," I groaned as he started driving.

"I know how guys work and I don't want you getting hurt you saw all those girls basically surrounding him," he paused, "he seems like a bad boy."

"Adam is docile as a lamb he couldn't hurt a fly," I sighed.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya," my dad said ending the conversation.

I turned to look out the window. My dad was being overprotective and completely unfair. The drive was silent from there on out. I shifted in my seat feeling hungry.

"What's for dinner?" I asked breaking the silence

"We were invited to a neighbors house for dinner," he answered. Oh my God sounds like something from a movie or a cookie cutter neighborhood.

"Sounds like a cookie cutter neighbor," I joked "be careful or we might get murdered or raped."

"You know I don't like when you joke about rape and murder. Must I tell the story again?" My dad sighed. 'The Story' is actually really sad apparently my dads brother helped a guy rape a girl and got arrested and sent to juvie. I can't believe my dad even cares about his brother he has hurt Jamie before... I can't believe he's my uncle. I scoffed at the thought.

"Sorry dad," I apologized as we pulled up to our house.

"It's okay honey."

Adam's POV

"I'm going out with Bee for some celebratory humus," Drew stated throwing the car keys at me.

"Okay," I caught the keys and started for Drew's car. I drove towards the daycare center to pick Lyric up before heading home. I pulled into a parking place and entered the daycare. "I'm here to sign Carolyn Torres out," I stated. The woman gave me a weird look.

"ID?" She asked. I dug in my pocket for a few moments before pulling out my school ID I was not about to explain why my license said I was a female to this woman.

"Mmhhm," she drew out, "relation?"

"Father," I said sternly.

"Your mother must not be the proudest," she stated.

"No. My mom is proud that I grew up and took responsibility," I replied calmly.

"Okay," she said unlocking the door to the daycare area. She disappeared for a few seconds before reappearing with my baby girl in her arms. "Here," she huffed handing me her.

"Thank you," I said before exiting. I drove home and took Lyr upstairs. I put her down for a nap and ran back downstairs. I entered the kitchen to find my mom and Bee cooking.

"Trying to feed an army," I asked looking at the amount of chopped veggies.

"You know me Adam, every time we have guests my recipes triple in size," my mom explained.

"Hope you like spaghetti," Bianca commented stirring a huge pot of sauce. Oh my god.

"I do but I'd rather not eat spaghetti for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and midnight snack for the next two weeks," I replied

"I'd give it another week and you might make a dent in it," Bianca joked.

"I give up," I sighed heading towards the stairs, "tell me when the guests arrive." I yelled halfway up the stairs.

"Hmm I wonder who my mom invited?" I asked myself heading to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Itty Bitty Note: Dad= Ryan Daddy Jay= Jamie and Carolyn and Lyric are the same person Carolyn is her first name and Lyric/Lyr is her nicknames **

Bianca's POV

"Can you go get that?" Audra asked motioning to the front door.

"Sure," I nodded making my way to the door. I opened the door to reveal two men and a teenage girl. "You must be the Rosses," I commented holding my hand out to be shaken.

"Jamie," the taller of the two replied shaking my hand firmly

"Ryan," the other man said.

"Bianca," I filled in realizing I hadn't told them my name.

"Helena, you were that girl talking to Adam," Helena stated recognizing me.

"That I am," I motioned for them to follow me as I led them into the dining room.

Helena's POV

Bianca led us through the huge house and we finally ended up in what looked like a dining area.

"Audra," Bianca called out into another room.

"Hello, you must be Jamie's husband," the woman greeted with a smile plastered on her face. "Give me just a moment to retrieve the boys," the lady disappeared though a doorway.

"Why'd you call your mother by her first name?" Daddy Jay asked.

"Oh Audra isn't my mother," She answered smiling, "she's just helping me get to a better place."

"I hate being an uncle, Lyric hates me," a tall boy with spiked black hair sauntered in whining.

"She's a baby for Christ's sake Drew," I heard a familiar voice state from the hallway.

"Toddler!" The boy, Drew I presume yelled back.

"Drew guest!" Bianca hissed motioning in our direction. He immediately straightened up.

"Sorry I'm Drew Torres it's a pleasure meet you," He greeted holding his hand out.

"Why does your niece hate you?" I asked.

"She won't say Uncle Drew."

"Oh."

A couple seconds of silence past before Audra reentered with a boy in a hockey jersey and Adam, who had a toddler balanced on one of his hips.

"This is Mike and this is Adam and she is Carolyn," Audra introduced.

"Your daughter is super adorable, Audra," Dad commented kneeling to Carolyn's level.

"She's not my daughter," Audra stated her eyes flicking toward Adam.

"She's mine," Adam shifted uncomfortably. My dad straightened out.

"That's….um… interesting, Adam," he stumbled to find words.

"I can feel you judging me," Adam flicked some of his bangs out f his face. I blushed like a tomato my dad was embarrassing me even more in front of my new friend.

"You look familiar," Drew trailed off trying to think of where he has seen him before. "Well I can't figure it out. Guess it will just keep bothering me."

"Well how about we start dinner," Audra announced.

The normal dinner chatter ensued. Audra inquired Dad about his job at Degrassi as a guidance counselor and Daddy Jay was talking sports with Omar (Audra's husband who showed up late), Drew, and Mike. Bianca tried having a conversation with me but I couldn't tear my gaze from Adam. So many questions filled my head…. Starting with what the hell? Adam had a kid. Maybe my dad was right.

"And yeah that basically the whole Degrassi food chain for ya," Bianca finished.

"Yeah, yeah," I brushed off examining Adam feeding Carolyn and giggling when she dropped it.

"You're not even listening," Bianca stated.

"Sorry," I apologized. Instead of saying anything else Bianca just focused on her plate. I felt bad.

"Bye it was so nice meeting you," Dad enthused, "maybe when we get settled in we'll invite your family over."

"That would be lovely," Audra said waving good-bye.

"They were so kind that Mike boy is in Toronto on a special hockey thing for Degrassi," Daddy Jay explained.

"Adam seemed disconnected," dad said coughing lightly looking at me.

"You don't know anything about him and I'm guessing he has a girlfriend so why does it matter anyways?" I asked opening our front door.

"Well you went from googly eyes to I'm gonna kill the girls he's with in 2.5 seconds… new record," Dad laughed. I just went to my room not answering him.

"Why does he have to have a girlfriend and a kid to tie him down with her?" I asked to myself feeling pathetic… I don't even know her, probably Becky… or Fiona or maybe even Bianca.

Why am I so pathetic?

Adam's POV

"It's late Adam you might want to put Lyr down," My mom nagged. I picked up my already half asleep daughter with no complaint and took her to her room. I stopped by my own room and grabbed my guitar. I laid her down and sat down in the crib and sat in a nearby chair. I gently strummed my guitar.

"The best things in life come with a price. The star that burns so bright burned so bright faded the fastest." I began her lullaby. She was soon lulled to sleep near the end of the song. I stood up and gently kissed her forehead. I walked back to my own room and fell on my own bed. Helena was here… with her dads for dinner. Oh my God she's stunning… I grabbed a comic book from my nightstand and flipped though it. Three comic books later I noticed it was almost midnight. I closed the book and set it on my nightstand before settling back in bed.

"I wonder if Helena likes me or hates me because I'm a teen parent?" was my last thought before drifting off to sleep.

**Brownie points to whoever can goes the song Adam was singing. Thank you for reviewing.**


End file.
